The Adventures of Supergirl: The Daughter of Superman
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: (REMAKE) Amanda Lyn Kent, daughter of Superman and Lois Lane, when she had turned 14, she was given a chance to go to the Hall of Justice to be more than a sidekick to her dad. Since that day, everything has changed for Amanda where she will have adventures, new friends, lots of enemies and maybe even love. This is her adventure.
1. Prologue

**Young Justice: The Adventures of Supergirl: The Daughter of Superman: Prologue **

**Summary: (REMAKE) Amanda Lyn Kent, daughter of Superman and Lois Lane, when she had turned 14, she was given a chance to go to the Hall of Justice to be more than a sidekick to her dad. Since that day, everything has changed for Amanda where she will have adventures, new friends, lots of enemies and maybe even love. This is her adventure. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Young Justice or Superman I only own my original character Amanda Kent and a few others that will be in the story.**

**Metropolis**

**October 30****th**** 12:00PM**

"Come on Lois just keep pushing! I can see a head! We are almost there!" One of the nurses yelled. Lois Lane screamed while she pushed harder and grabbed the hand of her husband Clark Kent who was smoothing out her hand and bent down to whispered into his wife's ear.

"Come on Lois, you are doing great. We are almost there to meet our daughter. Keep pushing, I can hear her heartbeat." He told her. Lois nodded and she closed her eyes tightly. Clark Kent couldn't believe it that this was happening, they were about to have their first child real soon. Clark could not wait to meet her.

"Just two more pushes! Come on Lois almost there!" The nurse encouraged. Just then, Clark heard something beeping in his ear. He groaned, not now. Clark pressed a button in his ear.

"What is it Batman I am kind of busy here." Clark muttered, quickly looking back at his wife who pushed again.

"There is trouble in downtown Metropolis the people needs you there now." Batman said in his ear. Clark clenched his teeth.

"Damnit. Okay I am on my way." He clicked the button of his comm link and looked down at Lois. "There's trouble in the city. I need to leave." He told her. Lois glared at him, taking deep breaths.

"You're kidding right? I am freaking giving birth here! You can't leave!" She yelled. Clark nodded in understanding.

"I know, I know but I need to leave now. I will be back as soon as I can." Clark quickly kissed his wife's head, stormed out of the room of the hospital, and flew into the air. While he was flying, he used his superhearing to figure out what kind of trouble there was in downtown Metropolis. He heard people screaming and yelling and a laugh that he knew all too well. It was his enemy known as Toyman.

As he was nearing downtown Metropolis, he could see a tall like robot blasting red beams to destroy buildings. "Come and fight me Superman! I have been waiting for you all day!" He laughed as he destroyed some more buildings. Superman stopped in front of Toyman and crossed his arms as he glared at him.

"You got a lot of nerve to destroy my city today Toyman. I will make sure that you won't get out this time." He raised his fists, flew towards the robot, and punched it in the face, sending the robot backwards and falling almost hitting a crowd of people that was trying to get away. Superman got there in time to push back up the robot and started to swing it around with one hand. "Say good night!" He threw the robot in the air in the direction of the ocean, flew up in the air, and grabbed an overweight small man out of the robot and he fought to get out of Superman's grip.

" I will get my revenge!" Toyman yelled. Superman rolled his eyes as he flew to the ground just when the police arrived with handcuffs ready for him.

"Heard that before. Be sure that he stays locked up." He said to the police, gave them a salute, and quickly flew back towards the hospital and stopped at a window where he sees Lois holding a small bundle of blankets. Clark smiled and pushed the window open and flew inside. "I'm sorry I missed it." He told her.

Lois shook her head. "You were there in the beginning. Come meet our daughter. She looks just like you." She told him softly, lifting the bundle of blankets down so that Clark to see clearly of the small baby that was inside. Clark smiled when he looked at her, and realized that Lois was right, she does look exactly like him. He could tell with the short pieces of black and shiny blue eyes and the same nose that she indeed looks exactly like him. She made a small noise when she looked up at him. He smiled and kissed Lois's head.

"We did amazing." He whispered, looking back at his daughter. Lois smiled and laughed.

"Amanda. Amanda Lyn Kent." Lois said. Clark smiled at her and bent down to kiss her softly on the lips. When they pulled away, the two of them looked at their small baby who was playing around in her blanket and making baby noises whose name is Amanda Lyn Kent.

**Author's Note: For a while now I have been thinking about redoing this story and change up my character and to make it better. This idea to remake the story has been around my head for a while now and after talking to SnowWolf22 I finally decided that I should defiantly redo the story. Therefore, everything will change indeed especially my main OC Amanda Kent! Review please and tell me what you guys think of this REMAKE! **


	2. Chapter One

**Young Justice: The Adventures of Supergirl: The Daughter of Superman: Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Young Justice or the characters. The only things that I do own is my original characters such as Amanda Kent and a few others that will be in the story. **

**Metropolis **

**July 4****th**** 12:30PM**

"Wait! You mean to tell me that you battled him when I was being born?" 14-year-old Amanda Kent asked, jumping high in the air in order to catch up with her dad Clark Kent who was flying above her towards midtown of Metropolis.

"Yes. And I thought he would be locked up forever." He said, frowning as he look towards the city. Amanda bit her lip when she reached the ground and jumped back up in the air.

"You have got to be kidding me! Dad, he will make us late for sure!" She yelled, starting to panic. Clark chuckled.

"You are not going to be to be late Supergirl. Trust me." He told her. Amanda sighed in frustration.

When Superman and Supergirl arrived at the city of Metropolis, they noticed the most of the buildings were torn down until it became rubble. Everyone was screaming and running trying to get to safety. "Hey, look! It's Superman and Supergirl! They will save us!" One man yelled when he had stopped running for a second. Everyone started to cheer and Amanda looked ahead and widens her eyes.

From a few feet ahead of her, she saw for what it looked like soldiers that were toys, holding guns straight towards her and her dad. She heard an evil laugh and looked around and she saw a small heavy weight man sitting on top of a roof. "Well, well! If it isn't Superman and Supergirl!" He laughed again and waved a hand and a toy solider aimed a gun at Amanda. She jumped out of the way just in time. "Try and stop me Superman!" He yelled.

"And we will stop you Toyman." Superman uses his x-ray vision and spotted the source of how Toyman controls the toy soldiers. Superman looked down at Amanda. "Supergirl! The one on the far left on your left! Destroy it now!" He yelled. Amanda nodded and jumped high in the air as she could and punch through the toy solider with just one punch. When the toy solider fell to the ground, the other toy soldiers did as well. The crowd cheered and Amanda looked up to see her dad knocked down Toyman with just one punch as well. She smiled when he looked at her. Amanda jumped over towards him.

"You ready for today Supergirl?" He asked, as the two of them watched as several police officers handcuffed Toyman. Amanda placed her hands onto her hips and smiled at him.

"You have no idea at how ready I am." She said. Her dad nodded.

"Then let's go." He told her. Amanda looked at her dad and beamed. She can't believe that today is finally here!

**Washington D.C**

**July 4****th**** 14:00PM **

Amanda and her dad finally arrived at the famous Hall of Justice in Washington D.C. When Amanda started to look around, she noticed that other superheroes was there as well. She saw Batman, Robin, Aquaman, Aqualad, Green Arrow and Speedy standing there talking to one another when she and dad walked closer to them. "I hope that we are not late." Her dad said to Batman.

Batman shook his head. "No. You and Supergirl are just in time." Batman said and then smiled at Amanda. "We are just waiting for one more." Amanda smiled back at him. Amanda started to look around and noticed that there was reporters everywhere taking pictures of them. Amanda shuddered. Great, she will be on the front page tomorrow of Daily Planet.

All of a sudden, Amanda felt a small breeze zipped past her. "Ah, man! You see I told you that we were going to be one of the last ones!" She looked over and saw that it was The Flash and Kid Flash. Kid Flash wiggled his eyebrows when he saw that she was looking at him. "And who you might be?" He asked. Amanda rolled her eyes at him.

"I am Supergirl." She told him. Kid Flash smirked at her and placed an arm on her shoulder.

"Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?" He asked. Amanda scoffed. Someone cleared his throat and both Amanda and Kid Flash looked at the source and Kid Flash sweat-dropped when he realized that it was her dad that had cleared his throat. "I-I wasn't hitting on her or anything! I was just trying to give her a compliant really!" Her dad glared at him and Kid Flash quickly backed off on Amanda. Amanda sighed and shook her head. Boys.

She heard someone laughed and she looked around and saw that it was Robin who had laughed. Amanda smiled at him. He smiled back. Batman stood in front of the group. "Everyone is here. Let's go." He told them. Amanda gulped and started to play with her long black hair.

"Are you ready for this Supergirl?" Her dad asked. Amanda looked up at him and nodded. Her dad placed a hand onto her shoulder. Amanda took a deep breath when she and the group started walking towards the red carpet that would lead them to the Hall of Justice, and all at once, the reporters started shouting at them.

"Oh look it's Batman!"

"I see Flash and Flash Junior!"

"Isn't that Speedy and Green Arrow?"

"Look! It's Superman and Supergirl!" Amanda smiled when she heard the reporters talking about them.

"Hey, hey it's Kid Flash not Flash Junior! Seriously?" Kid Flash yelled in frustration. Amanda rolled her eyes. She could tell already he is going to be a pain. As they approach the steps of Hall of Justice, Amanda could see Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado standing on top of the steps of Hall of Justice. Batman, Green Arrow, Flash, Aquaman and Superman walked over to join Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado on the steps. Her dad smiled at her and Amanda smiled back.

"Robin, Aqualad, Speedy, Kid Flash and Supergirl, welcome to the Hall of Justice." Martian Manhunter said, looking at each one of the sidekicks. Amanda beamed. "Today is the where all of you will gain access to everything with the Hall of Justice." He continued and motioned everyone to follow him and they had walked inside the Hall of Justice.

When they had walked inside the Hall, Amanda widens her eyes when she saw large golden statues of the main members of the Justice League and Amanda smiled when she saw the statue of her dad being in the front. "Impressive isn't it?" Amanda looked up to see her dad standing next to her.

"I am very impressed dad. This is really amazing." She told him. Her dad chuckled and walked away.

"So, what is it like working with Superman?" Amanda looked over and noticed that Robin was standing next to her. Amanda shrugged her shoulders.

"I love it. What about you and Batman?" She asked, raising an eyebrow when she slightly glanced over at Batman who was talking quietly with the other members of the Justice League. Robin shrugged his shoulders.

"It has good days and bad days. However, mostly good days." He told her with a small smile. Amanda nodded.

After the sidekicks looked around at the statues of the Justice League, the League gave them a tour of the rest of the Hall of Justice and Martian Manhunter was leading them towards the library. "You will also have access to the main library and everything in it." He said when they had entered the library. "You may explore the library." He told them.

Amanda shrugged her shoulders and watched the other League members walk to the opposite sides of the library and she walked over to go sit on a couch by a bookshelf. She looked over and noticed that the only ones standing were Kid Flash, Speedy and Aqualad. Amanda tapped her fingers at the edge of the couch and bit her lip when she looked around. "Something's not right." She whispered, cocking her head to the side when she looked over at the League members. She was about to say something but Speedy beat her to it.

"Oh so you think you guys can't trust us on what had happened today?" He asked. Amanda cocked her head to the side. What is he talking about? Amanda wondered. The Justice League turned around and looked at him.

"It's just a small step." Green Arrow replied, trying to calm his protégé down. Speedy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Um, what the heck is he talking about?" Amanda whispered, leaning towards Robin who was sitting by her on the other couch. Robin leaned in.

"A group of Ice villains attacked each of the cities this morning before either of us had arrived." Amanda nodded and shook her head.

"The only villain that attacked Metropolis this morning was Toyman." She told him. Robin raised an eyebrow. "I'll explain later." She said, when she noticed that things were about to get heated between Speedy and the League.

"Oh please and this isn't even the real headquarters of the Justice League either. The real one is in space. In space! Called the Watchtower! Don't you see you guys," He turned his attention to the other protégés. "They weren't going to let us work with the Justice League. They are just letting us have access to the Hall of Justice." He told them.

Amanda looked up at her dad and when he had looked back she sent a glare at him and looked away and felt disappointed and crossed her arms. She couldn't believe this. All this time, she thought she was going to join the League and work with her dad instead of being just a sidekick to him.

"We are all just sidekicks." Speedy continued, and then turned to glare at Green Arrow. "I thought that you could trust me, but I guess not." He threw his yellow hat onto the ground and stepped on it with his foot. "I am on my own. Are any of you coming with me?" Amanda bit her lip and looked everywhere but at Speedy. Speedy scoffed. "Figures." He walked off, not looking back.

Amanda looked back towards the Justice League and she saw Batman giving Green Arrow a hard glare. "You told him about the Watchtower?" He asked Green Arrow. Green Arrow rubbed the back of his neck.

"I just thought that maybe these guys should um, know?" He said. Batman glared at him hard and Green Arrow's shoulders slumped. "Or not." Amanda balled her fists and refused to look at her dad. Her head snapped up when she heard a beeping sound coming from the computers. She looked over and saw her dad pressing buttons.

"There is a fire at Project Cadmus." He told the League. There was another beeping sound and her dad pressed a button and Zatara appeared on the screen.

"I need immediate assistance from the Justice League about Wotan using an Amulet of Aten to blot out the sun." He told the League. Amanda watched her dad pressed a few buttons and when he did, Amanda could see a building burning and a few firefighters and trucks taking care of it.

"The fire at Project Cadmus is small. It looks like the firemen are handling it well." Her dad said to the League. Batman nodded and stepped up next to him.

"We will be right there Zatara." He told the magician. Zatara nodded and Batman pressed a button and everything on the screen went blank. Batman turned around to face Amanda and the rest of the sidekicks. "Stay put. We are going on a mission to put a stop on Wotan from blotting the sun." He told them. Amanda glared at him.

"Why can't we come? We have been training for years and we have to stay put?" She asked, balling up her fists. Her dad looked at her and crossed his arms.

"You are not ready for this type of mission and that is why you are staying put." He told her. "There will be other missions in the future." He said. Amanda sighed in frustration.

"But for now stay put." Batman said. Amanda rolled her eyes when she watched the Justice League disappeared behind a door and threw up her hands into the air.

"I can't believe this! This was supposed to be the day where I will finally get to work with the rest of the League! This is so unfair!" She started to pace around the library, trying very hard to control her anger.

"You're telling me. I thought they could trust us enough to go on a simple mission such as putting out the fire at Project Cadmus." Kid Flash said, crossing his arms.

"My king does not trust me, I thought he would." Aqualad said, balling up his fists. Amanda looked at him and scoffed and crossed her arms thinking the same thing about her dad.

"Let's see if we can get any information about Project Cadmus." Robin said, hopping off the couch and walked over to the computers and started to type and smirked. "Access denied huh?" He said when a female voice told him Access Denied. "Let's see about that." He cracked his fingers and tried again. Amanda walked over and stared at the screen.

"So what is Project Cadmus?" She asked.

"It's a two story building that is not too far from here. It's just a small fire. Everyone is controlling it." He told her. Robin smirked. "However, I have a plan." He said.

"To stop the fire before they do?" Aqualad asked. Robin smirked at him.

"Exactly." He said. Amanda raised an eyebrow and bit her lip and thought to herself that this was a bad idea. Kid Flash walked over to place his hands onto Robin's shoulders.

"Dude if you are going to Project Cadmus then I am so going to Project Cadmus." The two of them smirked at each other and turned around to look at Amanda and Aqualad. Amanda looked at him and then back at Robin and Kid Flash.

"But they told us to stay put." She told them. Kid Flash rolled his eyes.

"About the blotting out the sun mission not this! Besides, this will be easy peasy." He said, giving her a wink. Amanda rolled her eyes and looked at Aqualad. He looked back at her. Amanda sighed, giving in.

"We're in."

**Author's Note: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! How is everyone's Christmas so far? Mine is going great because right now I am so full from Christmas dinner haha! I started to type this up yesterday and then just now finished typing the rest of it up and I really wanted it out as a Christmas present to you guys because you guys are awesome! Okay, remember how in the old version Amanda was by herself the whole time during the first part of the Independence Day episode? Well I decided to fix that and put Superman in it AKA her dad and I was also thinking of making their relationship a whole lot better than the old version as well. So that is what I had fixed in this chapter so I hope that you guys had liked it! oh and about the pairing I decided that I will stick with Dick/Amanda haha but thank you guys so much for helping me out with the Author's Note! Review please and tell me what you guys think! Merry Christmas! **


	3. Chapter Two

**Young Justice: The Adventures of Supergirl: The Daughter of Superman: Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Young Justice or the characters. The only things that I do own is my original characters such as Amanda Kent and a few others that will be in the story. **

**Project Cadmus **

**July 4****th**** 6:00PM**

Aqualad, Kid Flash, Amanda and Robin were standing in front of the building of Project Cadmus. They could see fire trucks and firefighters doing everything they can to stop the fire that was on top of the building. "Alright, we need a plan." Aqualad said, staring hard at the building in front of him. Amanda rolled her eyes when she saw the Kid Flash and Robin run off. Amanda bit her lip, she could wait to hear Aqualad had planned but she is somewhat impatient so she ran off. Aqualad turned around and realized that the others were gone. He shook his head. "Some plan." He muttered.

Aqualad looked up and he saw Kid Flash running up the building to save two scientists. He was trying to run up on the roof with the two scientists but he slip and had almost fallen off but caught the edge of an open window. Amanda rolled her eyes, looked up at the building, and used all of her strength to jump up inside and accidently stepped on Kid Flash's head in the process. He yelled. "Sorry my bad." She said. Kid Flash glared at her and then shook his head.

"You can step all over me if you want Supergirl." He said with a cheesy smile. Amanda scoffed at him.

"You know, I was going to help you inside however now I have changed my mind." She told him. Amanda moved over slightly when she saw Aqualad using his water to get inside the building. When he had gotten inside, he helped Kid Flash into the building.

"Thanks for your help." He said sarcastic voice. Amanda noticed that Robin was on the computer typing fast and she had walked over to see what he was doing. He looked up slightly at Aqualad and shrugged his shoulders.

"I think that you were handling it just fine." Robin told him. "Besides its poetic justice remember?" He asked. Aqualad rolled his eyes and walked off into the hallway. Amanda leaned in closer.

"So what do we do now?" She asked, putting her hands onto her hips.

"First, I need to hack into the system and then we can continue to investigate Project Cadmus." He told her. Amanda nodded and cocked her head to the side when she thought she heard a ding sound coming from the hallway. Everyone looked up.

"Did you guys hear that?" She asked and walked out into the hallway where she found Aqualad standing there and he was staring at the elevator. "I thought that since there was a fire that all of the evaluators would stop working?" She asked, staring hard at the elevator.

Robin used his wrist to pull up his holographic computer and walked up towards the elevator and begun typing on the computer. "Just as I thought, it's not an ordinary elevator. It's a high-speed express elevator." Amanda looked at him funny. Why would a two-story building need a high-speed express elevator? Are they hiding something from the public? "I need someone to open this elevator." He said. Amanda smirked and cracked her fingers.

"I'll open it." She said. The three boys stepped back and watched as Amanda used her strength to open the elevator. Kid Flash whistled and leaned in towards Robin.

"She got the beauty and the strength. Please tell me that she's single." Robin rolled his eyes as he looked down at the computer.

"Dude. Her dad is Superman. He will kill you if he hears that you are still talking about Supergirl that way." He muttered. Kid Flash scoffed.

"Please, like he would find out." He told him. Robin rolled his eyes, walked towards the now open express elevator, used his grapple gun to create a rope, and jumped on and slides down. Aqualad, Kid Flash and Amanda stepped forward. Kid Flash stepped back. "Ladies first." He said, trying to be a gentleman. Amanda rolled her eyes and jumped down.

"I am at the end of my rope." Robin said. Amanda held on tightly on the rope when she saw Robin jumped forward and land at the edge of an elevator opening that said Sub-Level 26. Amanda aimed at a spot where she would like to land on, jumped, and leaned against the metal wall. Kid Flash and Aqualad did the same. "Hacking in progress." Robin said, typing onto his computer. Robin smirked when he realized that he was in the system and looked up at Amanda. "Supergirl." He said. Amanda got the hint and used her strength to open the elevator.

"Would you like to go out with me beautiful?" Kid Flash asked her. Amanda glared at him and rolled her eyes.

"Not interested." She told him, crossing her arms. Kid Flash shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't worry, because you will be soon." He told her before he zipped passed her into an hallway.

"Kid, wait!" Aqualad yelled but it was too late. Amanda sighed and decided to try to catch up with Kid Flash but stopped in her tracks when she saw huge alien like elephants walking in the hallway. Amanda looked around and gasped slightly when she saw Kid Flash almost got stomped on by one of the elephants but used his speed to get away from it and ran back towards the others. "No, nothing odd going on here." Aqualad said in a sarcastic voice.

"I feel like I am in a sci-fi movie." Amanda muttered, looking at the weird looking alien elephants. Amanda shuddered when one of them looked at her. Amanda gulped and looked at Robin. "Um, Robin?" She asked. Robin got the hint and walked over to a small computer and quickly started typing.

"Whoa, look at these." He said. Everyone walked over and leaned over to get a closer look as to what Robin was talking about. Amanda widen her eyes.

"Wait, there's more of those things here?" She asked.

"What's going on here?" Everyone jumped up and turned around to see someone wearing a blue uniform with a helmet on and a weird looking alien on his left shoulder. His eyes widen when he realized who they were. "Robin? Kid Flash? Aqualad? Supergirl? What are you guys doing here?" He asked. Amanda stared hard at him.

"I know you. You are Guardian, a hero." Aqualad said. Guardian smiled at him and crossed his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"I am chief security of Project Cadmus and you guys are trespassing." He said firmly. The horns on the left side of his shoulder began to glow red and Guardian grabbed his head in pain. "Attack!" He yelled. Suddenly there was an army full of aliens that looks exactly like the one on Guardian's shoulder came out from behind the doors and started to attack the team. Amanda widen her eyes when she saw two running towards her. She used her strength and grabbed them by the horns and threw them against the wall. She quickly looked around and saw an escape root and ran out of the room as fast as she can.

"Way to be a team player Rob." Kid Flash said, glaring at Robin when Amanda had catch up with them. She looked around and realized that Aqualad was not with them yet. Amanda breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him running towards them.

"Weren't you guys right behind me?" He asked with a smirk. Amanda glared at him.

"Um, no we were busy fighting off those, those things!" She yelled at him. Amanda sweat dropped when she saw more of the aliens running towards them. "Can you please hurry up?" She asked.

"Hurrying." Robin said. Seconds later, the door opened and everyone quickly went inside. Amanda looked and saw that Aqualad picked something up that would hold the door closed. Robin ran over towards a small computer and quickly started to type. "Alright, those things are called Gnomes. They use telepathic alibies to control everything around them." Robin looked closer towards the computer and raised an eyebrow. "There's also something about a Project Kr." Amanda cocked her head to the side. Project Kr? What is that exactly? She wondered.

"Uh, guys? You might want to take a look at this." Kid Flash said nervously. Robin, Amanda and Aqualad turned around as Kid Flash pushed a button and everyone gasped when all the lights had turned on.

"No way."

**Author's Note: Well, it has been 14 days since I had last updated which was Christmas Day. Sorry about that everyone but like the week afterwards I had like tons of interviews to go to because I am looking for jobs everywhere and I did not have time to update the new version. However, I have been thinking about the plot and to be honest I am going to change the pairing. It is not going to be with Robin after all. In fact, I am just going to go with the flow and see where it goes but I do have a great idea as to who Amanda should be with. Anyways, review please and tell me on what you guys think of this new chapter!**


End file.
